Walter's Anatomy Lesson
by Blanklavender
Summary: Walter has some fun with Jesse in their trailer


Walter and Jesse waited in their trailer hours on end without anything to eat other than the meth they'd been making that day. Walter hadn't seen skyler in 2 days now and was lusting for a good fucking. He laid on the mattress on the floor in the trailer and turned his gaze to Jesse, who was staring off into the distance from the drivers seat. " you should come to bed" said Walter. " I'm not feeling to good right now, I think I'll be up for quite a long time"sighed Jesse. Walter got up from the mattress and headed to the front of the mobile home, walking over to the passengers seat and looked at the stars. It was beautiful outside, but when the two men shared glances Walter realized that the only beauty seen on this night was the man sitting across from him. He stared closely at his face, noticing every detail from Jesse glistening blue eyes to the smoothness of his shaved head. Walter quickly looked away in embarrassment and crossed his legs, hiding his pulsating cock, which was slowly petruding through his cackies. Walter twiddled his thumbs as he slowly rubbed his hard on, smelling the sweet scent of the cologne Jesse had been wearing. " ohhhhhh Jesse", Walter silently moaned as he closed his eyes and visioned Jesse inside of him. All of a sudden he felt a soft feeling of a hand sliver up his spine and onto his shoulder. Walter stopped his rubbing and opened his eyes to see Jessie's face only an inch from his. Walter felt his warm breath enter through his nostrils and he felt a tingle in his taint. Jesse forcefully sucked his lips dry, but Walter didn't resist, he wanted this. They shared saliva as their tongues touched and groped each other, warming up themselves for what's to come. " let me help you with that", Jesse whispered in his ear as he wrapped his hand around Walters cock. He kissed his hairy neck and moved down until he had reached his crotch. He unzipped Walters pant zipper, hearing every clack as the hooks moved apart, filling Walter with anticipation. Walter's pecker flopped out and filled the room with the fresh aroma of smegma, Jesse was surprised. For some strange reason, Walters giant infectious cock greatly turned him on. Jesse's tongue slowly moved up Walters shaft to his gland and kissed it as he looked into Walters eyes. Jesse could feel the smegma rubbing against his tastebuds, giving him a bitter taste in his mouth. He opened his mouth, hovered over Walter, and dropped his mouth straight onto his massive penis, swallowing the whole thing and holding back his gag reflex. He wanted to give himself up for Walter after Walter had given him the opportunity for a new life. Walter moaned as his cock was devoured by his partner. "You don't have to hold back", Jesse said after his lips were free. Walter instantly grabbed the back of Jesse's shaved head and pushed it down against his pelvis, making his cock no longer visible. Jessie's line of sight was filled with a mass of pubes as he felt the cock deep in his throat, it was too much. Jesse instantly jolted up, coughing up a storm of cum and smegma. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you", Walter said in concern. "I'm fine", Jesse said as there was a slight glisten in his eyes as they watered. "I see your still hard", Jesse said as he gave him a sarcastic smoulder. "Seems so", said Walter. "Well I hope your hard enough for this". Jesse grabbed mister white's tie and pulled him straight to the mattress which was on the other side of the trailer. He threw him on the bed and walked into the bathroom. "I have a surprise for you" said Jesse with a muffled yet enthusiastic voice coming from the bathroom. Walter had waited for about a minute more, still hard as a rock. When Walter heard the door open and looked back at the bathroom, he was in shock. Jesse had dressed himself from head to toe in a full body latex gimp suit that fitted him quite well, a red gag forced into his mouth, and three perfectly fitted cock rings, squeezing down on his privates making it bulge out, pointing straight a Walter. "You ready", Jesse said with a smirk. "Damn straight", replied Walter. Jesse walked seducingly closer to Walter, climbing onto the mattress and getting on his knees. He spread wide open for Walter, revealing a small piece of meth that was jammed into his anus. Walter stared straight into Jesse's tight ham flower and gazed at it in awe. He had finally gotten what he wanted. Walter fiercely buried his face into Jessie's ass, moving his tongue slowly around the small piece of crystallized meth. Jesse cringed and contracted his muscles as mr white played with his balls and gave him the best rim job he had ever received. Walter couldn't wait any longer, he bit down on the meth and tugged it out, slowly revealing the other half coated in feces. He spit it out across the trailer and pressed his fuck stick against Jesse's hole. He felt a slight warmth emitting from the anus as Jesse looked back at him and said "come inside". Walter didn't hold back. He rammed straight into Jessie's asshole completely dry, penetrating him like never before. Jesse's insides were warm, squishy, and moist as they clenches around their new visitor. Walter fucked Jesse with with a force he never knew he had. His stamina. His erect trouser snake. He could have never fucked Skyler like that. He slapped Jessie's ass as he slid in and out, while Jesse stroked his shaft and pinched his solid nipples. "You enjoying this", moaned Jesse, Walter didn't answer, his mind was clouded from the amount of pleasure that was bestowed upon him. Minutes had passed and Walter was close. The skin around Jessie's anus began to dry up and become flaky, and Walter's cock had become sore, changing in colour to a dark pink. Walter was ready to release his hot load straight into Jessie's rectum, just a few more thrust and aanndddd. "Ahhhhhhhhh", two men moaned as their cocks exploded with warm goo. Walter slowly pulled his penis from Jesse and out poured from his rectum a mixture of blood, cum, and feces which formed a pool on the mattress. The two men quickly collapse onto the mattress and lay there silently in their own fluids looking up at the stars. Jesse slowly reached his hand over, linking it with Walters, both men thinking of what they had just done. Both of them turned their heads, stared at each other's eyes and saw the reflection of the stars. They closed their eyes, awaited their slumbers, and smiled.


End file.
